Better Left UnSaid
by Te-gonefover
Summary: Quinn broke up with Santana, Santana is bound to find out why and get her back. Quinntana with a dash of Brittana.
1. Hate This Part

**A/N: First story.. please go easy on me! I will try to update as soon as possible, im working on the next chapter right now so i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR QUINN OR SANTANA...but if i did their would be a huge fight over Santana by Brittany and Quinn but enough about my dreams..**

Quinn sat across the table from Santana, her girlfriend. Watching her closely as she finished off her Spaghetti, herself not to being able to eat caused by sickness to her stomach. Her and Santana had been going out for at least three months, They decided to go out with each other shortly after the end of Junior year. Quinn had feelings for the Latina since Sophomore year, but never had the balls to admit it until after the events occurring in the hotel before Nationals.

"What's wrong Q?" Santana looked at the hazel eyed beauty with a worried look after realizing she hadn't talked for the whole date. Usually Quinn was very talkative at their weekly date at Breadsticks (which was of course Santana's choice, but Quinn didn't mind it).

"I think… We need to talk," Quinn finally shifted to Santana with a sad look. Quinn just stared into Santana's eyes for awhile trying to pick up words in her brain to form what she wanted to say.

"Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Santana sat up waiting for Quinn to say what she needed to say, "Spit it out Q.." the Latina started to get impatience. Santana had a feeling what was coming she braced herself by gripping tightly unto her jeans under the table.

"I think… We should take a break." Quinn finally forced out, not wanting to have to say those words but the blonde thought it would be for the better. Quinn thought Santana was still in love with Brittany, but Quinn did not know that Santana was far over Brittany. Santana had been in love with Quinn since she laid eyes on her and her perfect ass, the Latina fell in love with Brittany because many reasons but one huge reason… She could not have Quinn Fabray (or that's what she thought at the time)

"W-Wait…What? You're breaking up with me?" Santana looked at Quinn very with confused look. Even though she had a feeling it was coming, Santana couldn't find a reason. Santana started browsing through stupid reason she might, _'Maybe it was because I ran for prom Queen when she told me not to… but she said she was over that. Maybe it was because they cut her hair to short in New Yo- Just ask her Lopez! If you want to know so bad ask her!" _Santana fought with her thoughts in her head "Why Quinn? What did I do wrong?"

Quinn gulped down sadness of asking Santana her what she did "Something's are better, left unsaid San…"

"So your just going to break up with me and not tell me what I did? Really classy Fabray…" Santana said in a loud whisper as she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye and quickly snapped her eyes to look who it was, it was the skinny waiter kid giving her the check. She quickly snatched it out of his hands causing the poor boy to jump.

Quinn fled from the booth tears brimming out of her eyes "Quinn wait!" Santana called hastily giving the waiter the money then chasing after the blonde. Taking a swift step in front of her once she got to Quinn.

"As much as I'm mad at you for not telling me why you broke up with me, I'm not letting you walk home your house is far from here let me drive you…Please?" Santana looked at the blonde trying to make eye contact but Quinn avoided it as much as possible.

Quinn nodded at the Latina knowing that words would fail her and she would just end up sobbing into Santana's chest. She followed the dark haired teen to her brand new Scarlet 2011 Mustang, which was a gift from 'daddy'.

Both of the girls slid into the car not saying a word to each other the whole ride, mid ride Santana turned on the radio and 'I Hate This Part' by The Pussycat Dolls was playing _'Fucking great' _Santana thought to herself rubbing her temples stealing glancing of Quinn out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was staring out the window blankly seeming to be deep in thought.

Santana pulled up to the Fabray house and put the car in park. "Looks like we're here." the Latina said looking a Quinn as she said a quick thanks "No problem Q, I lov- I'll see you around."

Santana watched as Quinn rushed inside, feeling the tears falling out of her eyes like a waterfall, wondering how she had the perfect girl… let alone the girl she was in love with but some how managed to Fuck it all up.

**A/N 2: well that was the first chapter, its short i know i plan to make the next one chapter longer... but i need some input on something, i want to bring in Santana's female cousin into this but should she be with Brittany or Charlie (Quinn's twin sister)? if she is with Charlie this would be extremely off cannon but i dont care, input please!**


	2. She Hates Me

**A/N: Hey guys im back with a new chapter! thank you so much for all the reviews and stuff. there's not going to be a Quinntana in this chapter but their will be some in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE, BUT I OWN HENDRIX...(you'll see once you read)... but if i owned glee... all i have to say they would have to move it to Logo.**

Santana pulled up into the drive-way of her house, doing her best to wipe away the tears that were still fresh on her cheeks. She quickly pulled herself together and got out of the car. Once she had finally locked the car she noticed a older all black Dodge Challenger parked across from her house.

She decided to ignore it thinking it might just be a neighbor's family visiting. Santana entered her house where the door was strangely unlocked. Santana found a note from her parents but before she had time to read it, she felt a hand on her shoulder gripping firmly.

Santana quickly whipped around to throw a punch at the person who was holding her, but the punch was caught mid throw.

"Looks like someone has been taking kick-boxing like I asked them.." Santana saw a familiar face, of a girl a tad taller than herself with long brown hair. The girl was wearing a torn leather jacket with a hunter green v-neck underneath along with black fitted-pants. She had a slight butch look to her but not very much. The taller girl let go of the fist.

Santana stared wide eyed at the female standing in front of her "Oh my God.." she finally muttered out "Hendrix.." Santana quickly hugged the taller girl.

"Hey Cus'.." Hendrix wrapped her arms around Santana pulling her into a tight embrace. Hendrix and Santana were pretty much like sisters, attached to the hip until Hendrix's mother's death and Santana moving to a nicer area of Lima. The two girls had a lot in common,(other than being named after two great male guitarist), they both are extremely gay and extremely Bad-ass and were also extremely will to go all "Lima Heights" on your ass if you dared to piss them off. Hendrix was a bit paler than Santana with a lighter hair color as well. Hendrix also knew Santana was gay before Santana even knew it (she always had an amazing gay-dra.

Santana let go of her cousin to get a good look at her not seeing her since the end both of their sophomore year's "Damn…your hair got long."

Hendrix laughed "At least all of its real." She commented earning a playful shove from the shorter girl.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Juvie?" Santana looked at Hendrix wanting to ask so many questions.

Hendrix sat at a barstool next to the kitchen island and let out a sigh "Well they found the guy who actually stabbed Marco, then those idiots realized that I wasn't telling a lie when I said I pulled the knife out of him not put it in him.."

"Good, there were rumors flying around that you were getting life.. And Tío Carlos was insisting that you said you were going to shave your head because it would make it less easy for you to get raped…" Santana said grabbing her cousin and herself a glass of ice water.

Hendrix laughed at her father's sayings "Well no one wanted to rape me in that hell hole, because they heard I stabbed some rich kid with a kitchen knife seventy times" the taller girl said a silent thank you to Santana "So… I heard that you came out to your parent and that you have a girlfriend. How did they take it? "

"Yes, I did, they took it great. They said they supported me in whatever I do and they will always be there if I need something…I had.. I had a girlfriend." Santana looked down at her cup of water like she was searching for her soul.

"What happened? Do I have to go kick some white girl's ass?" Hendrix stood up and cracked her knuckles trying to show Santana she was serious, but she was pushed back unto the bar stool.

"She just broke up with me, and that was it. She didn't give me a reason why or something that I might have done.. She just ended it." Santana sighed and took a sip of her water urging herself not to cry once more.

"Are you sure I you don't want me to kick her ass, because you know you're like my big sister even though we're only born a month and nine days apart.." Santana just shook her head and smiled at how much Hendrix cared for her.

"It's ok Rix, so enough about my sad stories.. Are you still with Danni?"

"No, that bitch stabbed me in the back with a metal nail file! Because I kept on making movie references!" Hendrix rubbed her upper back near her shoulder wear she was stabbed.

"I told!" Santana skipped around the kitchen island proud of her guess "I told she was a crazy bitch! I know one when I see one! And she had crazy written all over her!"

Hendrix swatted Santana away after her singing 'I told you so' in her face. "Okay Okay! I get it you were right! I should've listened to you.. What can I say I have a weakness for blondes."

Santana laughed at the joy of her being right for once "Rix, you never told me why you were here?"

"Oh Yeah! Papi thinks I need to get out of Lima Heights and stay out of trouble so, I'm staying with my favorite cousin until senior year is over. And don't worry I'm staying in the guest room" Santana let out a sigh of relief than smiled wide at her cousin.

"Come on let's go set up my bed so I won't have to sleep on the floor and be stiff for our first day of senior year." Hendrix grabbed Santana's hand and raced upstairs just like when they were little.

**A/N: AHH SHIT! 2nd chapter is done im working on the 3rd right now hopefully it will be done by tonight. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	3. I Wanna Be Sedated!

**A/N: OH MI GOD! two chapter's posted in one day! wow im on a roll! I've been righting this all morning and i need a small break then i might have a short chapter up late YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! (oh yeah im now naming my chapter's after songs that inprise the chapters so listen to them if you want or dont its your choice)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE BUT I OWN HENDRIX... AND IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF THAT I DONT OWN GLEE!**

Santana awoke from her sleep after hearing a loud beeping noise coming form her alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over to hit the snooze button attempting to fall back to sleep.

Santana heard a loud crash and bang of the door being kicked open which caused her to jolt woke once again to see who was at the door. It was Hendrix standing at the door way dressed and ready to go to school in a navy, purple, and green flannel with a black Metallica shirt underneath completed with a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"Buenos dias." Hendrix said with a smile on her face.

"Estás loco?" Santana yelled at the taller girl and stumbled out of bed to shower and change.

"Si." Hendrix sat down on Santana's bed and watched her cousin stumble around trying to get into the bathroom to take a shower.

Santana finally got herself into the shower and took a good fifteen minute one so she would have time to blow-dry her hair. She quickly dried her self off and threw of her Cheerio uniform then plugged in her blow-dryer "So did you meet anyone over the summer?" Santana yelled over her blow-dryer.

"Yeah, Yeah I did… it's a long story." Hendrix called back flipping through a Maxium she found in Santana's side table.

"Well, what's her name?" Santana looked back over at her cousin then signaled her to put the Maxium away.

Hendrix threw the magazine unto the bed then walked into the bathroom where Santana and decided to sit on the counter. "That's the thing S, I don't know.."

Santana looked at the taller teen with a puzzled look on her face "Say what?"

Hendrix unplugged Santana's blow-dryer so she didn't have to yell over it anymore "Um… Where do I start, So I was at Dead End Records in Lima Heights right after I got out of Juvie, And I am looking at the Indie records and I see this beautiful blonde with a sort punk style looking at the punk records. So I threw on the Lopez charm and went to talk to her I asked her what pretty girl like her would be doing in an area like Lima heights, she said Dead End had good records. Then two hours of talking about nothing and everything Dead End was getting ready to close and she had to leave she gave me hug then left." Hendrix sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "She didn't even give me her phone number or anything San!"

"Lima is a small town Rix, you'll probably see her again." Santana Pulled her hair back into a tight pony-tail.

"Hopefully, that's the case. It's like no-one was ever made me try that hard to get their name, usually it's just hello and they're in my bed." Hendrix groaned and got off the counter walking back into Santana's bedroom

"Hendrix I need your help with something too." Santana put away her hair-dryer and walked back into her bedroom "I need you to help me find out why Quinn broke up to me. I can't ask her she'll avoid the subject as much as possible then ignore me."

"Ok, I'll try my best to find out, even if I have to beat it out of her.." Hendrix look over at Santana who had a worried look plastered on her face. "Kidding. Come on let's get to school, I wanna get's my schedule before the fresh-meat flood the principal's office"

"I guess I'm driving?" Santana ran down stairs with her cousin book-bag in hand.

"Not necessary, I'll drive." Hendrix opened he front door for her cousin then shut and locked it behind her.

"Where's your car?"

"It's across the street." Hendrix pointed to the black challenger that Santana had saw the day before.

"Nice ride." Santana said as her cousin did a Dukes of Hazard slide across the hood of the car to get to the driver's side.

Hendrix got into the driver's seat and Santana slide into the passenger side. "It's great for picking up chicks." the taller girl winked and caused Santana to laugh.

* * *

><p>Santana and Hendrix found themselves walking to Principal Figgin's office to get Hendrix's schedule. Once they looked through the glass door they saw a hazel eyed beauty with short pink hair and a punk style. '<em>Quinn..' <em>Santana thought to herself

Hendrix quickly pulled Santana around the corner away from the door "That's her!" Hendrix whispered/yelled.

"No, that can't be her.. That's Quinn, the girl that broke up with me!" Hendrix looked at Santana puzzled.

"Are you positive? Let's look again." When Hendrix turned the corner she nearly ran into the pink haired girl but caught herself before she did.

"Quinn?" Santana blurted, Santana was now positive it was Quinn. After taking a second look the face's matched perfectly.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else-" Santana cut off the girl before she could finish her sentence.

"No I'm pretty sure I know what my ex girlfriend looks when I see her."

"There you are Charlotte .." Santana and Hendrix heard a similar voice behind them and they quickly whipped around to see you it was. It was Quinn in a yellow summer dress and flats.

"What in the hell is going on?" Santana almost yelled out looking back and forth between the two girls.

"I second that." Hendrix said still with a puzzled look on her face.

"First of all Lucy, it's not Charlotte it's Charlie.. And secondly I'm Lucy younger twin sister.." Charlie stated clearing everything up.

"Ok, I'll stop calling you Charlotte when you stop calling me Lucy and start calling me Quinn." Quinn said to her younger twin.

"Wait, You never said anything ever about having a twin sister." Santana looked at Quinn.

"That's because Daddy dearest sent me to boarding school in Alabama freshman through junior year because I'm gay." Charlie said with fake sincerity.

"Well, Shit.. Looks like we have similar taste in women." Hendrix whispered to Santana who just nodded in response.

"What was that?" Quinn said raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Nothing.." Santana and Hendrix said simultaneously.

Charlie stepped closer to Hendrix to get a better look at her "Hey, Your that girl I met at Dead End.. I never caught your name."

"Hendrix Lopez at your service.." Hendrix smiled and put out her hand for Charlie to shake.

"Awesome name.." Charlie shook Hendrix and smiled back at her.

Santana moved over next to Quinn "You never told me you had a sister." Quinn said then looked over Santana

"She's my cousin, but if we were sister's I would be the sexier one and you know that." Santana looked back over at Quinn but looked down, not a smile not anything.

"I heard that." Hendrix turned around to look at her cousin how looked like a kicked puppy. "Hey Quinn do you want to help me with getting my schedule?"

"Um, I don't kno-" Before Quinn could finish what she was saying she pulled Quinn into Figgin's office.

"So, Quinn.. Why did you do it?" Hendrix looked at Quinn with a serious look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you break up with her? There are two things I care a lot about in my life right now my hair and Santana, I love that girl like a sister and if you fuck with her I'll mess you up Lima Heights style." Hendrix said taking a step closer to Quinn in attempt to intimidate her.

"Well it looks like your into my sister and there better be three things on that list if you want to be with her." Quinn said looking up at the taller girl not intimidated.

"Santana said you would avoid answering it." Hendrix said under her breath taking a step back breaking eye contact.

"Can you please repeat that?" Quinn looked at Hendrix.

"It's irrelevant.." The lady that worked at the front desk came back.

"How may I help you ladies?" the older lady said.

"I need my schedule." Hendrix said with a smile.

"Name?"

"Hendrix Lopez."

The lady pressed a few keys and a paper came out of her printer then handed it to Hendrix.

"Thank you so much."

Hendrix and Quinn walked out of Figgin's office back to the two other girls.

"What classes do you have?" Santana asked looking over her shoulder to see.

The schedule read:

1st period: English

2nd period: AP Math

3rd period: Health

4th period: Science

Lunch

5th period: Spanish

6th period: Lit.

"Looks like you and me have Math together." Quinn said to Hendrix.

"I thought you hated math?" Santana looked at her cousin.

"I do, I'm just really good at it.." Hendrix shrugged.

"Hey Fag!" The four girls heard someone yell out they turned to see who it was. It was resident bullies Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams

"You in the flannel shirt!" Karofsky yelled out taking steps closer to Hendrix.

Hendrix quickly looked at her shirt then looked to see a plastic cup in one of boy's hands. "Me?" The two boy's just nodded.

"Welcome to McKinley Dyke!" Azimio shouted. Karofsky tried to toss the slushie in Hendrix's face, but she ducked down and the slushie liquid's hit the floor. The two boy's and three girls stared wide eyed. Hendrix quickly got her bearings then upper-cutted Azimio causing him to fall to the ground, then she grabbed Karofsky by the collar and head-butted him making him stumble around.

"You don't fuck with someone from Lima heights! I will fuck you up!" Santana quickly grabbed her cousin and tried to make her clam down.

"David, Azimio, Hendrix! My office now!" they heard Figgin's shout.

**A/N: ARE QUINN AND SANTANA GOING TO BE TOGETHER? ARE CHARLIE AND HENDRIX GOING TO BE TOGETHER? HOW LONG UNTIL HENDRIX KICKS QUINN'S ASS? HOW MUCH MORE BADASS CAN HENDRIX GET? WHEN IS BRITTANY COMING INTO TO PLAY? **

**NEXT CHAPTER A WILD BRITTANY APPEARS!(pokemon reference...)...hopefully it depends...**


	4. Feel Good Drag

**A/N: Hey guys! i was working on this chapter all day... well i was going to put chapter five and four together but i changed my mind and spilt them up and im still not done with chapter five! today im going to adress my reviewers**

**bowlofmacandchesse: EMBRACE THE CAPS!  
>trainster123: Thank you so much!<br>Sage V. Darktalon: well i wanted to make sure people knew it was a refernce other than thinking i was going to make brittany like ke$ha or something..**

**Disclaimer: IM PISSED OFF THAT I DONT OWN GLEE..**

Hendrix froze then turned to Principal Figgins "Lovely to see you sir.." Hendrix walked into his office.

"I'll copy notes in English for you!" Santana called out to her cousin, then watched homophobic and homophobicer stumble into Figgin's office.

The three girls decided to walk to their locker's. "I can't believe she got busted for fighting on the first day." Quinn said shaking her head.

"It's just said." Santana sighed and looked to see what the locker arrangement was.

"looks like I'm right here." Santana patted the locker in front of her "And Hendrix is right here." Santana skipped one locker to her right and patted it.

"I'm right over here." Quinn pointed two locker's to the left of Santana.

"And I'm down here." Charlie walked five lockers to the right of Hendrix's

"Who's in between me and Hendrix then?" Santana looked at both of the girls.

"San!" Santana turned to see who was calling her but before she knew it she was nearly getting tackled by a tall blonde. Santana automatically knew who it was, she wrapped her arms around the dancer and hugged her tight.

"Hey Britt." both of the girls released the hug and looked at each other. Brittany bounced happily and beamed at her friend.

"Hi San!" Brittany looked over to see Quinn and Charlie. "San, why are there two Quinn's?"

"Because their twins Britt," Santana walked over to Quinn and Charlie "This is Charlie, Quinn's younger twin."

Brittany waved happily at Charlie, Charlie just put on her best fake smile. While Quinn looked royally pissed off. "Hey B" Quinn finally forced out.

"Hiya Q!" Brittany hugged Quinn, and Quinn had to resist the urge to push her off.

The warning bell rang for first period. The four girls walked to English together.

"How's things going with you and Quinn San?" Santana sighed.

"She broke up with me B.." Brittany linked pinkies with Santana once hearing this batch of news.

"That's to bad San, I'm sure you'll find someone one better.." Brittany smiled at Santana and Santana couldn't do anything but smile back.

Quinn watched these small moment's off affection shared between the two girls and scoffed in disgust.

"You still love her don't you Lucy?" Charlie asked her twin.

"It's Quinn.." Quinn retorted back.

"Look who it is Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray, doing what she does best avoiding people and things that might potentially break her mask.." Charlie stormed away from her sister and entered the class room.

Santana looked at Quinn confused not hearing the argument. Quinn just rolled her eye's and entered the class room.

Santana sat down next to Quinn. "What the hell Quinn? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because we broke up and things are awkward.."

"That's bullshit Q, and you know it.." Santana leaned in and so people didn't hear there conversation.

"Were not talking about this now, class is about to start.." Quinn turned away from Santana's gaze and focused to the front of the class.

Santana flopped back into her desk while Brittany played with her pony-tail behind her. Santana pulled out her phone and shot Quinn a text.

Quinn took her phone out of her book-bag and looked at the text message Santana sent her.

_Santana: U never said anything bout txting ;)_

_Quinn: I did not.._

_Santana: Santana Lopez always finds loopholes._

_Quinn: please refrain from talking about yourself in the 3rd__ person_

_Santana: Fine… I miss you Q_

_Quinn: We're going 2 have school 5 days a week with each other, there's no reason to miss me._

_Santana: I miss us Q… :/_

Quinn didn't reply, this made Santana extremely aggravated. All Santana wanted to do was get up and scream at Quinn then curl up in a ball and disappear for a little while.

* * *

><p>When the class was over Santana nearly ran out she it felt like she couldn't breath, before she could run down the hall-way she felt someone grab her arm.<p>

"Hendrix I really don't want to talk right now…" Santana knew who it was before even looking.

"Wow.. Your getting really good with the guessing game." Hendrix let go of Santana's arm.

Santana turned around to face her cousin. "I guess I am.."

"San, are you are ok you ran out of there pretty fast.." It was Brittany coming to stand next to Santana

"You must be Brittany.." Hendrix said locking her brown eye's with piercing blue one's "I've heard a lot about you.. I'm Hendrix Lopez, Santana's cousin." Hendrix put out a hand for Brittany to shake.

Brittany went for a hug instead, which surprised Hendrix. "I'm more of a hugger.." Brittany whispered into Hendrix's ear before pulling away.

"Lovely to know." Hendrix had a smirk plastered on her face. "Well I have to get to Math class, see you later Santana. Brittany."

Brittany waved at Hendrix as she walked away. "Is your cousin single?" Brittany asked.

"That I know of…" Santana linked arms with Brittany and walked to their math class.

* * *

><p>Once Hendrix got into the AP math class she looked for Quinn, and pushed the afro'd boy who was sitting next to her out of his seat and sat down next to her. "Hey Q. Can we talk?"<p>

"Um, yeah we got ten minutes till class starts, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you broke up with Santana because 'Daddy' might send you to boarding school.." Hendrix looked at Quinn as she stayed silent. "Ok you don't have to tell me but just listen to the story I have to tell you.."

Quinn focused her attention to Hendrix.

Hendrix took a deep breath. "Well, where do I start… My mom was extremely religious and homophobic, if you even said the word gay in my house she would beat the shit out of you, no matter what context you used it in. She would beat me and my dad, and she would be drunk all the fucking time… One day freshman I admitted my feeling for my best friend Sara when she was at my house, and my mom was at some bar getting wasted.. Or that's what I thought. So, Sara said she liked me to and we started to kiss then it moved to making out, then she took off my shirt. And the next thing I remember is hearing the door open and what was a bottle of Tequila shatter." Hendrix took another breath and tried to keep in the tears. "I got out of my bed and she was saying that she was gonna kill her, then she grabbed a piece of the shattered bottle and I held her back." Hendrix moved her hair to once side of her head and pulled her shirt down off her left shoulder, there was a scar that extended from behind her ear down to her shoulder. "She sliced me instead , then left in a drunken rage with her key's. Do you remember that time when someone on the free-way drove in a pole and the car exploded?"

"Oh God.." That was all Quinn could say.

"Yeah, she killed two people in that crash not including herself. I'm glad she's not alive to see the dyke I became, I wish she would have just sent me to boarding school.." Hendrix wiped away some tears away from her face. "You have it easy Fabray.." Hendrix let the afro'd boy have his seat back as she walked to a different seat.

**A/N 2: well that was emotional... REVIEW!**


	5. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**A/N: OH SHIT GUYS! i made another chapter please review and stuff now it time to adress the reviewer's!**

**OTHangles: I wasn't gonna bring Sara into the story but you'll see what happen's with Brittany and Santana ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: lets review... what do i not own? IF YOU SAID GLEE YOURE RIGHT! congrats... but i do own Hendrix just sayin'...**

The rest of the day wasn't very interesting, Hendrix met all the glee kids was probably the most exciting thing, up until Spanish. Hendrix and Santana sat together, while Quinn and Charlie sat across from them. Hendrix wrote a note to Charlie while was writing something on the board. Hendrix flicked the note over to Charlie nonchalantly, the hazel eyed girl open it.

_Do u like me?_

_Circle one._

_Yes or Yes ;)_

Hendrix watched as Charlie ripped up the note. "Ouch.." Santana said watching the whole scene happen.

When Hendrix looked back down on her desk there was a note with a B written on the front. Hendrix quickly look behind her to see Brittany smiling at her. She shook her head and turned back around to read the note.

_You_

_Me_

_Breadsticks?_

_~ Britt 3_

Hendrix turned back around and nodded mouthing 'meet you there at eight.'

* * *

><p>Santana and Hendrix both fell asleep in the middle of Spanish "Hey guy's wake up!" Hendrix and Santana both felt something shoving them awake.<p>

"I'm up!" Hendrix jolted awake while Santana just opened her eye's with a groan.

"We don't have to go to last period because needs us for glee." Rachel said.

"Wow, your so short.." Hendrix said half awake. "Your like a Jewish leprechaun, where's the pot of gold?"

"I find that extremely-" Hendrix cut Rachel off with her finger pressed to her lips still not fully awake.

"Come on dopey, let go to glee.." Santana dragged her cousin out of the classroom.

"Who said I wanted to be in glee?" Hendrix looked at her cousin rubbing her eye's.

"I did, just now.." Santana let go of Hendrix seeing she was awake enough to walk.

"Well I can sing so, why not I guess."

"That's the spirit," Rachel said.

"Shut up Ru-Paul.." Santana glared at Rachel.

"Wait, where's Charlie and Quinn?"

"Choir room.. They got there before us." Santana stated.

"Ah." Hendrix said as Rachel open the door for the choir room for them.

Hendrix and Santana sat up in the top row with Brittany, Brittany put her legs in Santana's lap and Santana didn't even do anything to stop it and acted like it was normal. _'Holy Shit.. That's why Quinn broke up with her!' _Hendrix thought

"Alright guy's before gets here…" Puck got up out of his seat and walked in front of the room. "Thursday, party at my house who's gonna be there?" Everyone minus Finn, Artie and Rachel raised their hand.

"Puck sit down, sorry I'm late, we have three new member's looks like, Blaine Anderson, Charlie Fabray and Hendrix Lopez…" said while getting some paper's together.

"Blaine is going to sing for us today, which one of you girls wants to go tomorrow?"

"I'll go tomorrow." Hendrix said.

"That means I'll go Wednesday.." Charlie shrugged crossed her arm's over her chest.

"Alright then, Blaine sing for us and I'll set you guy's free.." let Blaine sing, he sang some Maroon 5 song which Kurt clapped loudly at his boyfriend when it ended.

Once the bell rang everyone filed out of the choir room "Come one S, let's get home I gots a hot date tonight." Hendrix said pulling Santana near the exit of the school.

"Oh, so Charlie finally gave in to your Lopez charm?"

"Not a date with Charlie… I've got a date with Brittany." Hendrix retorted.

"Oh… all I have to say she is great in bed." Santana winked.

"That's right.. You hooked up with her, its kind of gross I'm getting your sloppy second's. But I cant resist a stunning blonde." Hendrix shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ana! I need an opinion on my outfit!" Santana walked to Hendrix's room. Hendrix was wearing a black v-neck with a gray pinstriped vest along with dark skinny jeans and combat boots.<p>

"I'd say change the combat boots but I know they were attached to you when you came out of the womb. Other than that you look good" Santana leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks Cus'" Hendrix smiled at her cousin "What time is it?"

"Seven-Forty.."

"Well that means I should go, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" Hendrix ran downstairs and out the door.

Hendrix saw Brittany sitting in a booth and made her way to her "Hey, sorry I'm late.."

"It's ok, I'm just glad I didn't get stood up." Brittany smiled at Hendrix and stood up to hug her.

"I definitely won't stand up a pretty girl like you." Hendrix slid into the booth with Brittany. "Why didn't you change out of your Cheerio's uniform?"

"Why? Do you not like it? Most people think its hot, sometimes I get discounts when I where it places."

"No, Its hot alright. It just look uncomfortable.."

"You get used to it after awhile." Brittany put her hand on Hendrix's knee and slid up slowly then leaned to whisper in her ear. "I was thinking we could skip dinner and go straight for dessert.."

Hendrix's throat went dry and quickly pulled Brittany out of the booth to her car.

Hendrix rolled off the top of Brittany the two girls panting, "That was nice.." Brittany said crawling over the top of Hendrix and off the bed. Brittany started to put her clothes on.

"You're leaving?" Hendrix sat up and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah, I don't want to freak my parent's out." Brittany fixed her sex hair before kissing Hendrix on the cheek and walking out of her room. Brittany walked to the top of the stairs but stopped and turned around walking to Santana's room. Brittany knocked on the door and entered when she heard come in. "Hey San.."

"Hey Britt.. How was your and Hendrix's date?" Santana sat up in her bed and turned to face Brittany.

"It was good, I miss when we used to go to Breadsticks though." Brittany walked closer to Santana.

"Yeah so do I."

"I don't think you understand, I miss when we went on date's to Breadsticks.."

"Oh well Um… Bri-" Before Santana knew it Brittany was pressing her lips hard against Santana's.

**A/N 2: HOLY HELL ITS A CLIFF HANGER! to be honest with you guys i hate reading and writing cliff-hangers they just suck so bad :/ . ok i need feed back... what song's should Hendrix and Charlie sing for glee.. ive been battling with myself with Hendrix's song but Charlie i have no clue what she should sing. SO HELP ME PLEASE!**


	6. Strutter!

**A/N: OK GUYS IM BACK WITH THIS STORY! AFTER BATTLING WITH MYSELF FOR DAYS ABOUT WHAT HENDRIX SHOULD SING I FINALLY GOT IT! but in sad news i still have no clue what charlie should sing which is depressing. but i worked quiet hard on this and to get it done by tonight so please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: can i stop posting this? you guys get what belongs to me and doesn't right? so this is fucking pointless.**

Hendrix walked down stairs to see her cousin up before her. _'This is new..' _Hendrix thought. "Hey Cus', Why are you up so early?"

Santana snapped her eye's up from filing her nails already in her Cheerio's uniform. "Thinking about stuff.."

"What kind stuff?" Hendrix raised an eyebrow.

"Girl stuff…"

"Just because I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I don't think like a girl."

"Brittany kissed me last night after you and her, had your round of 'playtime'." Santana used air quotes around 'play time'.

"Doesn't surprise me.. All she did was talk about you when we drove back from breadsticks." Hendrix plopped down onto the couch next to Santana. "Did you tell her your still into Q?"

"Yeah, but she said Quinn didn't care about me anymore…" Santana looked down at the floor from her place on the couch.

"Are we in a cow farm? Because I smell bullshit.."

"Brittany wouldn't lie to me.."

"Dude are you freakin' blind? She got with me to get with you! I may have slept with her but I knew something was when she all of sudden asked me out."

"Maybe I need to talk to Quinn… Oh wait I can't do that because she refuses to talk to me or you!" Santana groaned flopped back into the couch.

"We are going to get to the bottom of this." Hendrix got up. "But first I need to change out of my Power Ranger pajama pants, before people think I'm a nerd.."

Santana smiled at her cousin. "I think it's to late for that."

"Whatever, Ms. I hid Maxiums under my mattress." Hendrix Retorted.

"Wait, You found those?"

"No, but now I know where you hide them!" Hendrix quickly ran upstairs laughing.

Hendrix came back a little while later wearing thick rim 'hipster' glasses, a rolled up acid wash jean shirt with a white v-neck underneath, Black high top Vans, Black skinny jeans, and a gray beanie that hung loosely off her head.

"Aw!" Santana exclaimed. "You're wearing your glasses! You look so cute!" Santana went to squeeze of her younger cousin's cheek but her hand was slapped away.

"I'm not cute! I'm a bad ass!" Hendrix folded her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Whatever baby Cus'. lets get to school." Santana grabbed Hendrix's keys and threw them to her.

Hendrix caught them and walked out the door with her cousin. "I'm only a month and nine days younger than you!" Santana laughed the whole way to Hendrix's car.

* * *

><p>Hendrix was standing at her locker when a bubbly blonde walked up next to her. "Hey Rix."<p>

"Hey Brittany." Hendrix grabbed her books for English.

"I had a lot of fun last night.. I has thinking maybe you and me could be come exclusive."

"What was the fun part about last night? Going to Breadsticks with me or Kissing my cousin? And its you and I." Hendrix shut her locker and looked at Brittany.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany faked looking confused.

"Cut the bullshit… Santana told me all about how you 'got lost trying to find your way to the door' and ended up in her room."

Brittany didn't try to defend herself she just looked at Hendrix not knowing what to say.

"I would have been fine with you kissing her but know you asking me to be exclusive with you, just so you can try to make Santana jealous is really messed up." Hendrix walked away leaving the blonde cheerleader in shock.

* * *

><p>"Well our Grandpa on our dad's side started the tradition really," Hendrix said. "he named our Aunt, Holly. You know after Buddy Holly, the guitarist." Hendrix explained to Puck.<p>

"And that's why we are named after male guitarist." Santana added.

"And our Aunt Morrison has a daughter three year old daughter named Cobain." Hendrix said.

"That's badass!" Puck exclaimed.

"Alright clam down guys!" said entering the choir room. "So we have Hendrix singing today for us. You ready Hendrix?"

Hendrix stood up and nodded. She tapped Puck on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear, he nodded the stood up as well. Puck grabbed two stools while Hendrix grabbed two acoustic guitars and handed one to Puck. "The song I'm singing is pretty badass, like myself and I hope you guys enjoy it." Hendrix said pulling out a bright pink guitar pick out of her back pocket then sat down next to Puck on a barstool.

Puck started to play his guitar, the notes were familiar to Charlie and Santana's ears. A wide smile spread across Santana's face before Hendrix started to strum along with the Mohawk'd boy.

_Breathe in for luck  
><em>_Breathe in so deep  
><em>_This air is blessed  
>You share with me<br>This night is wild  
>So calm and dull<br>These hearts they raceF  
>rom self control<br>Your legs are smooth  
>As they graze mine<br>We're doing fine  
>We're doing nothing at all<em>

Hendrix winked at Charlie, making her blush while singing.

_My hopes are so high  
>That your kiss might kill me<br>So won't you kill me  
>So I die happy<br>My heart is yours to fill or burstTo break or bury  
>Or wear as jewelry<br>Whichever you prefer  
>The words are hushed<br>Let's not get busted  
>Just lay entwined here<br>UndiscoveredSafe in here from  
>All those stupid questions<br>"Hey did you get some?"Man, that is so dumb  
>Stay quiet<br>Stay near  
>Stay close, they can't hear<br>So we can get some  
>My hopes are so high<br>That your kiss might kill me  
>So won't you kill me<br>So I die happy  
>My heart is yours to fill or burst<br>To break or bury  
>Or wear as jewelry<br>Whichever you prefer_

Hendrix started to strum harder on the guitar and she looked over at Puck they both smiled at each other.

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember  
>I'll always remember the sound of the stereo<br>The dim of the soft lightsThe scent of your hair  
>That you twirled in your fingers<br>And the time on the clock  
>When we realized it's so late<br>And this walk that we shared together  
>And the streets were wet<br>And the gate was locked  
>So I jumped itAnd I let you in<br>And you stood at your door  
>With your hands on my waist<br>And you kissed me  
>Like you meant it<br>And I knewThat you meant it  
>That you meant it<br>That you meant it  
>And I knew<br>That you meant it  
>That you meant it<em>

The strumming died out and Puck and Hendrix looked around the room. The room burst out into applause, everyone clapped except Charlie who in which look a tad flustered.

Santana ran up and hugged her cousin. "Rix, That was amazing!"

Hendrix broke out into a smile. "I knew you would lie that I played our favorite Dashboard song."

Santana let go of her cousin and they sat next to each other.

After a little while of talking the class was dismissed. Charlie grabbed Hendrix on the arm before she walked out.

"Hey Char…"

"Hi, You did really well singing your song."

"Oh thanks…" _'Say something Hendrix! Come on Think!' _"So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me, somewhere?"

"I think I'll take a rain-check, but your cute.." Charlie said getting extremely close to Hendrix's lips. When Hendrix tried to connect their lips Charlie turned her head.

"See you around." Charlie winked at a in shock Hendrix before walking away.

"God damn Fabray! With her god damn pink freakin' hair! And her god damn hazel eyes! Getting me all flustered." Hendrix said out loud then realized Brad the piano player was still in the room. "Well this is awkward.." He just shrugged.

**A/N 2: THAT GOD DAMN TEASE! _So does this mean charlie and hendrix aren't going to be together and have awesomely badass lady babies? You guys just have to wait and see. but in other news QUINNTANA WILL START IN ABOUT TWO CHAPTERS! (if everything goes as planned). oh and one last thing i have a tumblr and it is tegoneforever . tumblr . com ! yay REVIEWS=LOVE. _also the song is hands down by dashbroad confessional (listen to the acoustic version!)**


	7. HeroHeroine

**A/N: Ok guys i finshed the chapter after days and days of switching Charlies song i finally found a story line and song that fit. and its late and im seeing things, now i think their are ghosts chillin' in my house. but i high reccomend that you listen to the song that charlie sings youtube . com / watch ? v = Xs9eh82buls (get rid of the spaces). I would love you for ever and always if you listen to it (and i know its a cover but the other one didn't fit Charlie as well). Review equal love and sooner updates!**

**Disclaimer: fuck you... and i own hendrix.**

"Quinn! Other people need to get ready in the freakin' bathroom!" Charlie banged on the bathroom door that the two girls shared. Charlie ran her hand through her pink hair impatiently. Quinn finally unlocked the door to let her twin sister in. Quinn continued to put make up on

"I don't see why need to get ready in here. You look fine." Quinn looked at what her sister was wearing. Charlie was wearing a black baseball jersey that she left unbuttoned it had 'Dead Kennedy's' written on the front in red lettering (Quinn assumed it was a band) under the jersey she had a shirt that said minor threat on it, a pair of skinny jeans, and gray combat boots that went to the mid calf that she didn't tighten or tie.

"I know I look fine, other that you who look like you just got out of Sunday school." Quinn scoffed at her sister as she grabbed her make-up bag out of the drawer. "But I need to put on some eye-liner."

"You don't need make-up.." Quinn stated.

"Then why the fuck are you putting on make-up? We are like the same fucking person!" Charlie started to apply eye-liner.

"Touché." They stood in awkward silence for a little while. "So, you still playing hard to get with Hendrix?"

"Yes ma'am. She asked me out again…" both of the twins stopped what they were doing.

"What did you say?"

"No.. Again.." Charlie looked at her twin sister who looked disappointed.

"You like her why don't you just say yes?"

"Remember what happened with Gabriella?" Quinn sighed and nodded.

"I don't want history to repeat its self.."

"Gabriella is nothing like Hendrix.. And she would never hurt you like she did."

"How would you know?" Charlie raised and eyebrow.

"I went out with Santana and Santana tells Hendrix everything and vice- versa." Quinn paused making sure she had Charlie's attention. "She may seem like the heartbreaker, but really she has gotten her heart broken more times than she has broke hearts." Quinn put all of her make-up away.

"But everything about her screams Gabriella! Like the guitar playing, the tomboy style, the combat boots, Latina…" Charlie tried to list more things but Quinn cut her off.

"Just trust me on this one.. So have you picked a song to sing for glee?"

"I think I got one now… but we need to leave before we are late."

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can do that?" Charlie asked Puck and Finn.<p>

"Sure anything for my baby momma's sister." Puck winked at Charlie as just rolled her eye's.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound to hard for me because I'm a drum master-"

"Don't get full of yourself Hudson.." Charlie went back to her seat before walked in.

"Alright guys, We don't have a lot of time some Charlie go ahead and sing your song."

Charlie, Puck and Finn got up and went to their respectful places. Their were two barstools pre ready for Puck and Charlie to sit on. Puck had guitar in hand. Charlie nodded to Puck and he started to play. Charlie took a deep breath before she started to sing.

_long ago_

_and oh so far away_

_I fell in love with you_

_before the second show_

_your guitar_

_it sounds so sweet and clear_

_but you're not really there_

_it's just the radiodon't you remember you told me you love me baby_

_you said you'd be coming back this way again baby_

_baby baby baby baby oh baby_

_I love you, I really doloneliness, is such a sad affair_

_and I can hardly wait_

_to be with you again_

_what to say_

_to make you come again_

_come back to me again_

_and play your sad guitardon't you remember you told me you love me baby_

_you said you'd be coming back this way again baby_

_baby baby baby baby oh baby_

_I love you, I really do_

_don't you remember you told me you love me baby_

_you said you'd be coming back this way again baby_

_baby baby baby baby oh baby _

_I love you, I really do…_

Once the music faded out Quinn nodded in approval at her sister. Everyone filed out and Hendrix didn't say one word to Charlie.

* * *

><p>"Even Stevie Wonder could see that she was singing that song for you!" Santana yelled at her cousin as they walked away from Santana's Cheerio practice.<p>

"She turned me down twice though San,"

"So? What are you so scared of?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'm fucking worried about her being another Dianna and it ending in me having suicidal tendencies!" Hendrix nearly started to scream at Santana.

"Dianna was a heart-less bitch… nothing like Charlie."

"I know but it all fits. Punk style, Bright hair, amazing hazel eye's, meeting a music store!" Hendrix unlocked her car and quickly got in it.

"Just trust me on this one Hendrix…" Santana got into the passenger seat next to Hendrix.

**A/N 2: SEE WHAT I DID THERE I CONNECTED DIANNA AGRON TO CHARLIE! (hendrix didn't really go out with Dianna agron though) but beore you say it IM NOT CALLING DIANNA AGRON A HEARTLESS BITCH I LOVE HER TO DEATH. and yes Gabriella is conected with me...thats a long story...but next chapter... PUCKS PARTY AND THAT MEANS IM STARTING TO GET QUINNTANA BACK TOGETHER! oh yeah my tumblr is tegoneforever . tumblr . com YAY REVIEW BECAUSE ILL UPDATE MORE OFFTEN!**


	8. Two is Better Than One

**A/N: Oh shit guys... listen to yellow by coldplay because yeah you'll see later... en-fucking-joy because this is the chapter that really fucking matters.**

It was the day of Puck's party, the day afternoon before the party was uneventful other Puck singing 'Its Thursday! Thursday! Gotta get down on Thursday! Everyone's looking forward to my party! Party!', Other than that occurrence nothing much had happened that day that was worth going home and sharing at the dinner table.

* * *

><p>"Hendrix!" Santana called out into the Lopez household. "Where are my hair extensions?"<p>

"I didn't steal them!" Hendrix called back from downstairs. "Where are my combat boots?"

"On my feet!" Santana called back down.

Hendrix stormed up the stairs into Santana's room. "How am I supposed to look like a bad ass with out my boots?"

"Just wear you vans or something, I don't know.." Santana shrugged from her mirror where she was applying lip-stick. "I found my hair extension, with no help from you."

"I was downstairs looking for my boots… I'm not just going to stop everything I'm doing to look for your hair." Hendrix looked through Santana's closet for something to 'borrow' for the party.

"Can I borrow this?" Santana turned around to see what Hendrix wanted to wear. It was a red and black flannel shirt.

Santana nodded while curling her hair. "Can you get me the ripped black skinny jeans and a shirt red?" Hendrix grabbed the jeans and looked for the red shirt in Santana's closet. "the long-sleeved one." Hendrix tossed the shirt on the bed.

Santana changed out of her Cheerio's uniform and into the clothes she pick out for the party. Santana felt Hendrix wrap her arms around her waist. "I swear if we weren't related I would totally get you in my bed." Hendrix looked in to the mirror the Santana was standing in front seeing how much they had both grown together.

Santana smiled. "I don't know if I should be grossed out or flattered. I'm gonna go with flattered."

"Good choice." Hendrix let go of her cousin and looked at the time on her phone. "It's almost eight we should get going." Santana nodded and grabbed her purse.

* * *

><p>Once the two Lopez girls got to Puck's house he escorted them to the basement where the party was in full blast. "Alright girls the drinks are-" Hendrix and Santana walked away before Puck could finish his sentence and made a b-line straight for the alcohol. Santana mixed herself a drink with plenty of Vodka in it. "What are you gonna have Rix?"<p>

"I thought about making a 'Sex under the bleachers with a KU cheerleader' but I remembered I have to drive.. So ill just have a beer." Hendrix shrugged and grabbed a Corona out of the cooler then popped it open.

* * *

><p>After about an hour Santana was good and drunk and so was Quinn who showed up with Charlie shortly after Hendrix and Santana showed up, and Puck thought it was a smart idea to play Spin the Bottle. Charlie decided not play along with Kurt. After about ten minutes Santana had already kissed Blaine (on the cheek), Puck had nearly eaten Brittany's face when they kissed, and Tina had kissed Mike which was very cute.<p>

"Alright Hendrix it's your turn." Puck said. Hendrix span the bottle and it landed it on Santana.

"Oh hell no! That's not happening again." Santana stood up and walked out of the circle.

"Again?" Kurt said looking at Hendrix.

"Long story."

"Ok then, spin again Hendrix." Hendrix span again an it landed on Quinn.

Hendrix and Quinn stared at each other for awhile then Quinn broke the gaze and looked over at Santana briefly. Santana wasn't paying any attention at all. Quinn looked back at Hendrix.

"Do I have to come to you or are you gonna come to me?" Quinn said bluntly.

"Uh-" Hendrix couldn't finish her thought before Quinn's lips were pressed on her own. Before she knew it Quinn's arms were being wrapped around her neck giving the incapability to pull away. Quinn's tongue licked Hendrix's bottom lip, Hendrix instinctively opened her mouth and let the blonde's tongue access.

"Damn Q, Are you sure you aren't just slightly gay." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows, Mike and Finn just sat there in shock. This comment made Quinn snap back to earth and she pulled away from Hendrix.

"I think you're macking on the wrong Lopez." Hendrix whispered to Quinn. Quinn nodded and got up going to find Santana.

Quinn walked out of the basement and up to the living to see Santana sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. Santana gaze changed when Quinn entered the room. "Hey San-"

Santana pushed Quinn against the wall making the blonde gasp. Santana pressed her lips against Quinn passionately. Quinn eased into the kiss and cupped Santana's face in her hand's. Santana pushed her body harder into Quinn's biting at the blonde's lower lip then Santana pulled away for much needed air. Quinn came back to earth once again.

"I can't do this.." Quinn whispered to Santana.

"What?" Santana looked at the blonde in shock.

"Your in love with Brittany." Quinn spat out.

"Bu-" Santana tried to finish her statement but Quinn's words cut her off once again.

"I can't, San I just can't get my heart broken. I love you to much." Quinn walked away and grabbed her purse before walking out of Puck's house.

Santana slumped against the wall the slowly slid down it tears pouring our her eyes like a waterfall.

Hendrix walked upstairs to see her cousin crying and Quinn gone. Charlie was right behind her trying to look for her sister. Hendrix walked over to Santana and picked her up bridal style. "Time to go home. Charlie I'll give you a ride." Charlie followed the Lopez out the door to Hendrix's car.

Hendrix put Santana in the back seat and Charlie hopped into the passenger seat.

"She br-broke up with me because she thinks I'm still in love with Britt, Rix." Santana said in between sobs.

"It' s gonna be ok sweetie just breath." Hendrix said looking at her cousin in the rear-view mirror.

"If it makes you feel any better Santana, she wouldn't even tell me why she broke up with you." Charlie shrugged. "Take a left here." Charlie said quietly not trying to break the moment.

Hendrix turned and drove a little bit longer then Charlie point to where her house was. Hendrix stopped at the house Charlie pointed to.

"Looks like my sister got home safe." Charlie said.

"I'm gonna walk Charlie to the door Ana. Do you want to go and say something to Quinn?"

"No, I'm not ready… not yet." with that Hendrix and Charlie got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Nice house you guys got here."

"Yeah, it was a divorce gift form Russell to my mom." Charlie kicked a rock off of the porch.

"Why did you parents divorce?"

"A couple of reasons. One my dad was always drunk, Two he wasn't cool with me or Quinn being gay but mom was. Three he cheated on my mom."

Hendrix made and 'O' with her mouth. "Wait Quinn is out your parents? Santana told me she was only out to You, Brittany, Me and Her."

"Nope she told them right after she broke up with Santana."

"I see.." Hendrix put her hand in her pockets. "So… Good-"

Charlie cut Hendrix off with a kiss. Hendrix eye's widen then she closed them pure excitement filling her heart.

Charlie pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry I've wanted to do that since I saw you Dead End."

"That makes two of us, so does this mean you want to cash in that rain check?" Hendrix said with a smile.

Charlie nodded then opened the door to her house. "Goodnight Hendrix."

"Night Charlie." Hendrix smiled before Charlie closed the door.

"So is that the girl you were telling me about?" Judy Fabray said smiling at her smiling daughter.

"Were you looking through the curtains again?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I could help myself."

"Yeah that was her…" Charlie walked up to her room with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Hendrix helped Santana into the house "Alright hot-shot, go in the backyard I'll get you water."<p>

Santana walked outside and sat on one of the lounge chairs waiting for her cousin.

Hendrix came back shortly with a glass of water and two pills. Santana quickly took them and drank the water.

"I got something else for you.. I was going to wait till the time was right, but it looks lie the time is."

"Please tell me you didn't get me a strap-on or a ring.."

"I didn't.."

"Good cause I already got one.."

Hendrix looked at her cousin confused and finally pulled two Cuban cigars out of her back pocket. "I traded them in Juvie."

"Did you have to get raped for these?"

"No, I traded some weed I wanted to get rid of for these." Hendrix cut the two cigars then lit one for herself. Santana put her cigar in her mouth then Hendrix it for her.

"I thought this would cheer you up." Hendrix took a drag off of the cigar.

"Yeah… I need to come out Rix." Santana blow smoke out of her mouth in prefect "O's"

"Wait, your not out to your friends…" Hendrix looked at Santana puzzled.

"Nope, But I know how to get Quinn back and come out at the same time… via song."

Santana looked over at Hendrix. "How do you feel about helping me sing one of your favorite songs?"

"Oh My God. You're gonna sing Dancing Queen?"

"Been there done that.. Were gonna sing a different song. And you need to learn the chords on an Electric Guitar." Hendrix nodded.

"and two I saw you and Charlie kissing on her porch." Santana smiled at her cousin.

Hendrix blushed slightly. "Yeah, she finally accepted my date offer."

"Good for you! Now I need to get Quinn back, and we'll both have Fabray's." Santana took another drag and blew the smoke up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Hendrix sat with Charlie on one side of her and Santana on the other. Charlie and Hendrix had their fingers intertwined. Quinn sat in the front row next to Brittany and Artie.<p>

"Alright guys" entered the room and started to write on the whiteboard. In big black letters it read 'Honesty' "This week we are gonna sing honest songs."

"So that's means I can't sing wasn't me?" Puck said which earned him glare from Rachel. He just threw his hands in the air.

"No Puck, you can't." tried to say something else but Santana put her hand up.

"Go ahead Santana."

Santana stood up in front of the class "I haven't been honest with you guys lately and to myself… but I finally need to say it." Santana took a deep breath. "I'm Gay."

Most of the teenagers looked at Santana shocked minus Brittany and Kurt. (Quinn was just shocked that she came out.)

"I knew it." Kurt said "Bully whips uniforms, Seriously, That's bout as gay as it gets."

"You faked it every time we did it?" Puck looked shocked.

"Yeah, Puck I did…. Can I please finish?"

had a shocked look on his face as well. "Yes please do."

"I'm gay and… I'm in love with Lucy Quinn Fabray, and I would like to sing her a song with a little help. Finn, Puck Hendrix." When Puck and Finn came over to her she whispered to them what song and they both nodded. Hendrix grabbed an electric guitar and Puck grabbed an acoustic one, while Finn got on the drums.

When Santana said she was in love with Quinn even Kurt looked shocked. Santana nodded at Puck and he started to strum on the guitar. Shortly after Hendrix started to play the electric guitar.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow"._

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_You know, you know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

Tears were streaming down both Quinn and Santana's face. But Santana managed to keep singing with Puck and Hendrix's vocals in the background.

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow",_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

_It's true,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for, _

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do.…_

Santana wiped the tears away from her face when she was done with the song. Everyone was clapping and Hendrix rubbed her back. Quinn got up from her seat and embraced Santana kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much Q, no one else but you.." Santana said in between sobs.

"I love you too… it's crazy how much I do." Quinn nuzzled her head into Santana's neck.

Hendrix went to sit next to Charlie with a smile on her face. Charlie kissed her lover softly smiling.

"If we are going to be honest here," said a quite voice. "I have something to sing." Quinn turned to see Brittany. Brittany stood up and turned to face the class. Santana took her seat next to Quinn.

"This is for you San.." Brittany said before the piano started to play softly.

"Oh shit.." Hendrix said quietly.

"This should be…interesting." Charlie said.

**A/N 2: WE DID IT QUINNTANA SHIPPERS! WE FUCKING DID IT! THEY ARE BA- WAIT A SECOND WHAT THE FUCK IS BRITTANY DOING? SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN... i know that's what you guys are thinking but you'll see my logic more i write Hendrix the more i realize she is like myself... other than all the bad-ass things she does... but still kinda based on myself it seems. Please review because this is the chapter that really matters! follow me on tumblr: tegoneforever . tumblr . com**


	9. Untouched

**A/N: can i just say this is the only song i didn't change at all... like charlie and Hendrix's song i changed like 6 times and Santana's song i changed twice. sorry this isn't much of an authors note but, REVIEW!**

"This is for you San.." Brittany said before the piano started to play softly.

"Oh shit.." Hendrix said quietly.

"This should be…interesting." Charlie said.

Santana couldn't rip her eyes away from Brittany. Brittany's eyes already were starting to well up.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_Most of the other glee clubbers had started to cry (minus the Lopez's and Fabray's) even Puck had shed a tear.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_ImagesAnd when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these images, noI never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for meGoodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do…_"San… Say something please." Brittany looked at Santana with heart-broken eyes.

"I-I…" Before Santana knew it Brittany bolted out the door.

Santana got up to chase after her but she was pushed back into her chair by Hendrix. "You sit down and enjoy what you've worked so hard to get… I'll take care of her."

Hendrix grabbed her hoodie and ran to find Brittany. The school was empty Hendrix listened for footsteps. It sounded like they were in the Cheerio's locker room. Hendrix swung open the door's to see the door to the football field was open. Hendrix ran outside to see that it was pouring rain. "Well this is convenient…" Hendrix pulled up her hood and ran to the bleachers where Brittany was sitting.

"You know you should really have a jacket on…" Hendrix walked to the top of the bleachers and sat next to Brittany.

Brittany tried to move away from her but Hendrix moved closer and took off her hoodie and put it Brittany.

"Look, I know you love Santana. But sometimes you got to let things you care about go… I know she loves you but not the way you want her to." Brittany just looked down at the bleachers.

"I know I'm not good a motivational speeches. Feedback would be lovely.."

"I-I don't know, we could've worked. If I hadn't have turned her down for Artie it would have been us…" Hendrix couldn't tell if Brittany was crying because all of the rain but it sounded like it.

"Brittany, you're an amazing person. You're beautiful and you're are the only person that go into the splits in a millisecond, which leaves me turned on and scared shit-less all at the same time." Brittany smiled slightly at this comment. "And you're going to find someone that loves you to death and you and whoever that person maybe will have an amazing family."

"You really think so?"

"No, I know so.." Hendrix smiled at Brittany.

"You sound really cheesy right now."

"That's the point… Come on let's go inside before they start to think we got struck by lighting or some crazy shit like that." Hendrix stood up and pulled Brittany up from where she was sitting then started to walk back into the school.

Once Brittany and Hendrix walked back into the choir room all eye's were on them. Brittany sat with Puck and Rachel away from Santana and Quinn. Charlie sat back on the top row with Charlie.

"How did it go?" Charlie whispered to Hendrix.

"Good…" Hendrix whispered back.

Someone tapped Brittany on the shoulder. She turned around to see who.

"Um… I-I just wanted to say you did fantastic singing that song Brittany," Rachel said with a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks Rach." Brittany said with a smile.

"Did you see what I just saw?" Hendrix said to Charlie.

Charlie nodded and held her girlfriend's hand. Hendrix lifted Charlie's hand to her mouth and kissed it.

**A/N 2: AND A WILD BRITTBERRY APPEARS! sad news guys this story is one chapter away from being over! sad i know. but good news i will have more stories that i will need reviews on. and even better news... IM MAKING A SEQUAL! I KNOW I ALREADY HAVE IT MAPPED OUT, i need to work on my other stories 1st. my tumblr tegoneforever . tumblr . com REVIEW!**


End file.
